moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Yunalis Allard
"The only thing that makes life unfair, is the delusion that it should be fair."Yunalis Marie Allard is a Stormwindian human. There are no titles to her name, nor does she belong to any high class association. She's a devoted priestess of the Light, spending most of her time in dedication to her faith. As the days turned darker in the world, she realized it was time for her to aid, not only within the walls of the Cathedral, but on a battleground. After so many years, she found the strength to leave the familiar surrounding and aid her comrades in the battle against the Legion. Appearance Graceful, shy and cold. Those were the three first words that would describe Yunalis at first glance. She stood at average height with a straight posture. Her thin, bony hands always folded on her chest as she would observe her surroundings with a suspicious gaze. Her long, thin neck would lead to an oval face that held very delicate features. Her skin was fair, without any blemishes and extremely smooth, a result of her taking well care of it. Her pitch black hair is thick and straight, draping down to her chest, neatly-combed and parted in the middle. They would only accentuate her slim face. Her eyes however is a refreshing feature, in the black and white contrast of her appearance. Light green, round and big, almost lightening up if one would catch her sight. Her gaze was soulful and full of empathy, her eyes would always reflect all the emotions she was feeling. A button nose that was turned upwards and full lips, that were always curled in a weak smile or covered under a mask, she would always wear. As for clothing, she was no fool to always present herself in the finest robes. The colors and style varying, but her most famous attire and the one she can be seen in quite often is the blue and white set. The robes would drape down to her heeled boots, but despite how long the robes were, she was never clumsy and walked in a very slow, almost lazy-like manner, as she was never in a hurry. Her face almost always was covered in a mask, only her eyes could be seen and a smile peeking from under it. Her gestures were dramatic, almost as if she was preforming each time she moved or spoke, but not in an annoying exaggerated way. Swan-like grace was always present in her, that would add a charming feature to her appearance. She has a calming voice and always in almost a whispering manner. Despite of how cold and proud she may seem, it's a shell that she created to protect herself, as she had the trait of being to trusting and was burned numerous times. It takes her a long time to get close to a person, to trust people. But once her ice cold shell is cracked, people would find her extremely caring, protective and loyal. Category:Human Category:Characters